l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Dina
CB File ---- Summary= Summary |-| StatBlock= Mini Stats for Combat StatsBDina/B - Deva Artificer-Warlord 3 Passive Perception 14, Passive Insight 14 AC 18, Fort 12, Reflex 16, Will 16 HP 34/34, Bloodied 17, Surge Value 8, Surges 7/7 Speed 6, Initiative +3 Action Points: 1, color=redSecond Wind/color At-Will Powers: color=GreenMagic Weapon/color, color=GreenCommander's Strike/color Encounter Powers: color=redProvocative Order/color, color=redPhantasmal Henchman/color, color=redPhantasmal Henchman Attack/color, color=redMemory of a Thousand Lifetimes/color, color=redUse Vulnerability/color, color=redCurative Admixture/color, color=redInspiring Word/color Daily Powers: color=grayPunishing Eye/color /sblock |-| Fluff= Fluff Description: She is tall and slender with alabaster skin banded with royal blue. Like most of her kind, her eyes are solid white orbs. She is dressed in white robes over leather armor. Several spears are arrayed on her back, except for the nearly 8 foot long one she carries in her hands. Around her neck is a golden holy symbol of Mireva. Background: This life is brand new for Dina, but the thousands of past existences have all had one goal in common. To document her experiences for posterity. A great many of her past life works now reside in the Library at Daunton, and many more still wait to be discovered. Hooks: Experience, learn, record. Discover new knowledge and pass down what she knows to others. |-| Math= Math Attributes Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses Hit Points Surges per Day 7 (Class 6 + Con 1) Senses and Reactions Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= }} Skills Languages Allarian, Draconic, Eladrin |-| Features= Feats 1st: Divine Secretkeeper 2nd: Lend Might Background Benefit Deva - Brink of Enlightenment (+2 Arcana) (PH2) Theme Scholar 1st: Eladrin Language (Elven equivalent in L4W), Use Vulnerability power Race Features Deva Average Height: 6'1" - 6'6" Average Weight: 175 - 280 Ability scores: +2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma or +2 Intelligence Size: Medium Speed: 6 squares. Vision: Normal Languages: Common, choice of two others Skill Bonuses: +2 History, +2 Religion. Astral Majesty: You have a +1 bonus to all defenses against attacks made by bloodied creatures. Astral Resistance: You have resistance to necrotic damage and radiant damage equal to 5 + one-half your level. Immortal Origin: Your spirit is native to the Astral Sea, so you are considered an immortal creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. Memory of a Thousand Lifetimes: You have the memory of a thousand lifetimes power. Class Features Hybrid Artificer Role: Leader. Power Source: Arcane. Key Abilities: Intelligence, Constitution, Wisdom Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather. Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, simple ranged. Implement: Rods, staffs, wands Bonus to Defense: +1 Fortitude, +1 Will. Hit Points at 1st Level: 6 + Constitution Score. Hit Points per Level Gained: 2.5 Healing Surges per Day: 3 Class Skills: Arcana (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Dungeoneering (Wis), Heal (Wis), History (Int), Perception (Wis), Thievery (Dex). Class features: Healing Infusion (Hybrid) Hybrid Talent Options: Arcane Empowerment or Arcane Rejuvenation. Hybrid Warlord Role: Leader. Power Source: Martial. Key Abilities: Strength, Intelligence, Charisma Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather, hide, chainmail; light shields. Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, military melee, simple ranged. Bonus to Defense: +1 Fortitude, +1 Will. Hit Points at 1st Level: 6+ Constitution Score. Hit Points per Level Gained: 2.5 Healing Surges per Day: 3.5 Class Skills: Athletics (Str), Diplomacy (Cha), Endurance (Con), Heal (Wis), History (Int), Intimidate (Cha). Class features: Inspiring Word (Hybrid), Warlord Leadership Hybrid Talent Options: Commanding Presence (Hybrid) or Warlord Armor Proficiency. |-| Equipment= Equipment Normal load: 100 lb. Wishlist *Shockweave Leather Armor +1 (level 5) *Power Jewel (Level 5) *Philosopher's Crown (level 7) *Deep-Pocket Cloak +2 (level 7) |-| Tracking= Tracking 'Treasure' Starting Gold: 100 gp Kolloseum: Chieftain's Longspear + 1, 287 gp Total GP Earned: 387 Spent: Leather Armor 25 gp Longspear 10 gp 4 Javelins 20 gp Adventurer's Kit 15 gp Holy Symbol 10 gp Ritual Book 50 gp Amanuensis 20 gp Comprehend Language 50 gp Water Walk 100 gp ---------------------------- Total 300 gp Remaining: 87 gp XP Kolloseum: 2841 xp Total XP: 2841 xp Changes Level 2: Gained Adaptive Stratagem (Warlord Utility 2), Lend Might (Feat) Level 3: Gained Phantasmal Henchman (Artificer Attack 3) |-| Approvals= Judge Comments 'Level 1' Approval 1 VanderLegion - I just have one question about the 20gp on Rituals in your inventory, what was that actually used for, since I don't actually see a ritual book or any rituals listed on the character? Other thing I see is the Arcana skill in your character summary at the top should be +12, not +10 (it's correct in the math). Everything else looks good, so I'll go ahead and give it a non-judge approval (pending no big weirdness w/ the 20gp Rituals thing). Approved Son of Meepo - Removed the ritual and fixed my gp total. Was just a placeholder, but then I realized I couldn't afford the book. I just never bothered to remove it for some reason. Approval 2 You're good to go. *Approved by SR --WEContact 16:24, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Level 3 Approval 1 Resistive Formula is missing from your Summary, as are the specs for your Chieftain's spear. You might want to explain in the Class Features section what some of those features do/how they work. I'm thinking specifically of Combat Leader and Healing Infusion (Hybrid). Approval 2 Status PC:Dina/Summary|Summary PC:Dina/Stats|Stat Block PC:Dina/Fluff|Fluff PC:Dina/Equipment|Equipment PC:Dina/Tracking|Tracking PC:Dina/Math|Math PC:Dina/Features|Features PC:Dina/Approvals|Approvals METADATA Project: Namespace: Page Name: Full Page Name: